Les Plaisirs du Sang et de la Chair
by SweetLem0nade
Summary: Une membre de la famille s'est davantage éloignée des préceptes de Vance, se nourrissant par plaisir auprès de ceux qui y consentent. Voyant comment l'affaire réussissait à lui rapporter des caps, elle a élargi son commerce des plaisirs du Sang et de la Chair, guider par les apprentissages de Brianna.
1. Ange en Cage

Disclaimer : FallOut est l'univers de Bethesda

Néanmoins vous retrouverez dans cette fiction plusieurs personnages OC.

J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire 3

* * *

Une brume envahissait son esprit, ses pensées étaient confuses, désorienté. Il se sentait étourdi, comme lorsqu'on est enfant et que l'on tourne sur soi-même trop longtemps. Seulement cette fois-ci la lourdeur de ses pensées l'enjoignait de rester allongé. Ses muscles lui semblaient engourdis, comme s'il ne s'en était pas servi depuis longtemps. C'était peut-être le cas, pour l'instant il n'aurait su dire où il était la veille, ni où il était maintenant. L'air froid sur sa peau l'avait tiré du sommeil. Il était nu et la surface sous lui était froide et dure.

Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur un spectacle déstabilisant. Devant lui il y avait des rangées de cages, des alcôves qui remplissaient un mur. L'endroit faisait penser à un chenil, toutefois aucun aboiement ne se faisait entendre. Alors qu'il redevenait lentement maître de ses esprits, il réalisa que la plupart de ces minuscules cages contenaient des êtres humains, assoupis. Il ne lui fallut pas bien plus longtemps pour réaliser qu'il était lui-même enfermé dans l'un de ces minuscules compartiments. C'était à peine s'il pouvait s'assoir et déjà il avait une carrure chétive.

\- Hého ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un grondement endormi lui répondit, comme si on l'enjoignait de se taire. Il examina la porte de sa prison, cherchant vainement s'il ne pouvait pas parvenir à l'ouvrir, mais le cadenas était verrouillé. Un bruit de pas retentit au loin, le son particulier des talons aiguilles lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

\- Madame ?

Les bruits de pas s'approchèrent, il vit finalement une femme aux cheveux blonds dans un chignon serré portant un sarrau. Une tablette dans les mains, elle fit face à sa cage.

Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? En lui posant la question, elle sortit une petite lampe torche de la poche de son sarrau et inspecta ses pupilles.

\- Non.

\- Tu as des souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Non.

\- Elle hocha la tête

\- Où est-ce que je suis ? Pourquoi je suis enfermé ? Quand aller vous me faire sortir ?

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, la femme gribouilla certaines choses sur sa tablette avant de relever la tête et de regarder sur sa droite. Un homme vint bientôt la rejoindre. Habillé d'un complet chic et d'une montre tape-à-l'œil, il observa les notes prises par la jeune femme avant de même daignez lui jeter un coup d'œil.

\- C'est le premier éveil de la dernière livraison ? La femme lui répondit par l'affirmative, c'est plutôt prometteur, continua l'homme, quand doit passer Nat ?

\- Vers 19h, il me semble…

\- Bien veiller ça nous laisse suffisamment de temps pour qu'il soit présentable pour l'inclure aux propositions.

\- Vous croyez qu'il correspond aux recherches de Nat ? Nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour faire une analyse caractérielle complète.

\- Nat regarde peu les papiers, si tu veux mon avis, notre nouvel ami à de grandes chances de l'intéressé… Il le désigna le captif d'un mouvement de tête. Assure-toi qu'il ait une place de choix.

\- Bien.

L'homme disparu partit d'où il était venu d'une démarche assurée, le dos droit.

\- Je faisais partie d'une… livraison ?

Elle lui fit dos et rejoignit un interphone. Avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur, elle s'adressa à lui.

\- Ça ne vaut pas la peine que je t'explique

Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur

\- Mél, Ashan, vous avez du travail, le lot B-6743 doit être prêt d'ici une heure.

Sans rien dire de plus elle prit la même direction que l'homme en complet, le laissant seul avec les autres êtres endormis.

\- Attendez ! Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe !

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, le silence et quelque ronflement lui répondirent. Rageusement il donna un coup dans la porte du lot B-6743, mais mis à part une douleur dans ses phalanges et un bruit désagréable à ses oreilles cela ne donna rien. Une crinière de boucle rousse, accompagnée de taches de rousseur en surnombre apparut, toute guillerette, suivie non loin par un homme plutôt costaud, au crâne rasé et au regard chocolat perçant. La femme tenait entre ses mains deux demi-cercles métalliques et une tablette semblable à la femme en sarrau tandis que l'homme avait dans sa main une carte magnétique qu'il inséra momentanément dans le cadenas qui se déverrouilla dans un clic. La porte s'ouvrit et les bras de l'homme se projetèrent à l'intérieur pour saisir le captif sous les aisselles et le tirer hors de la petite cage. La brusquerie le surprit et il tenta de se débattre une fois à l'extérieur, mais la prise de l'homme se raffermit, allant jusqu'à couper son souffle. Il eut à peine conscience que la rousse refermait les deux demi-cercles en un collier autour de son cou. Il se rendit rapidement compte par contre que ce dernier avait un effet particulier. Il était totalement incapable de bouger. L'homme le relâcha et la jeune rousse lui fit face lui indiquant la télécommande.

\- Tu es trop adorable quand tu ne te débats pas, un véritable angelot! Si tu ne fais pas le bonheur de la V.I.P. qui se ramène, je demanderai au patron s'il ne peut pas me faire un prix d'ami pour ta bouille.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ils étaient emmêlés et sales, mais on pouvait facilement deviné les bouclettes qu'ils formeraient une fois bien peigné et leur couleur blond centrée.

\- Mais venons-en aux faits importants. Ton collier possède un bracelet jumeau, elle désigna celui qu'elle portait au poignet et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, ce joli petit bijou permet à qui le détient de te paralyser à loisir. Pour l'instant c'est moi alors on va faire ça simple, tu restes calme et tu obéis et je n'en ferai pas usage. Autrement tu retournes en mode glaçon et Ashan se chargera de te transporter. Elle passa un doigt sur son bracelet et il retrouva sa mobilité.

\- C'est compris ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Bien, suis-moi.

Il la suivit alors qu'ils déambulaient dans le corridor où de chaque côté les rangées de cages contenant des humains étaient présentes en quantité impressionnante. Si jusqu'alors sa nudité ne l'avait que peu importuné, son esprit étant encombré de tant de questions, il commença néanmoins à ressentir une gêne lors qu'ils passèrent devant des humains enfermés et éveillés. Des murmures incompréhensibles se répercutaient partout dans la salle, hantant ses oreilles. Il se sentait observer, juger. Ils n'eurent pas à marcher bien longtemps qu'elle le fit entrée dans ce qui avait tout l'air d'une salle de bain version industrielle. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer dans une énorme bassine remplie d'eau. Il optera, peu désireux de ressentir la paralysie dans ses membres de nouveau.

Elle se défit de ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, s'assied sur le bord de la bassine et laissa ses pieds tremper dans l'eau.

\- Tu peux nous laisser Ashan, je gère. Va préparer les autres trucs.

Sans dire un mot, l'homme quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls. Elle attrapa une éponge et un pain de savon et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle s'activa ensuite à la laver dans les moindres recoins avec une application professionnelle.

\- Ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas reçu une livraison qui demandait autant de soin, ça ne devait pas être joli là où ils t'ont trouvé…

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien en fait, personne ne veut m'expliquer, je n'ai aucun souvenir…

Elle poussa un soupir. Nettoyant avec précaution les traits de son visage, son nez fin, ses pommettes hautes, ses joues creusent et son regard continuellement empreint d'une malice qu'il ne possédait pas forcément. Il était vif certes, mais la méchanceté ne l'habitait pas.

\- Ouais je sais, les grosses têtes ne veulent pas assumer et mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils font, de peur d'avoir des remords.

Elle haussa les épaules, passant l'éponge dans son cou, puis sur son torse.

\- Quant à moi c'est le destin et c'est tout, t'as eu la malchance d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et en ce moment quelqu'un en profite. Ça aurait tout aussi pu être moi… m'enfin si j'étais né il y a de cela quelques siècles…

Un air confus lui fit froncer les sourcils, ce qu'elle disait ne faisait aucun sens et son éponge lui nettoyait maintenant les épaules et les aisselles, descendant lentement le long de ses bras

\- En bref à la fin de votre époque, demande-moi pas les dates, j'suis nulle en histoire, il y a eu une guerre nucléaire. Vault-Tec voyant la catastrophe venir, et une occasion de se faire de l'argent avec le coup à construit des abris.

Elle nettoya le haut de son dos alors qu'il continuait d'être docile et d'écouter ce qu'elle lui racontait…

\- Le plan était assez simple cryogénisé tout le monde et un joli réveil tout en douceur après l'hiver nucléaire. Mais évidemment ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu pour tout le monde. Certains se sont réveillés au moment voulu.

L'éponge descendit sur son ventre, il ressentit une certaine gêne, mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraîtres.

\- D'autres ont subi les dysfonctions des abris et en sont morts.

Il retint son souffle et se tendit alors qu'elle passait l'éponge dans son recoin le plus intime. Elle se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Détends-toi.

Assez rapidement l'éponge se déplaça sur ses cuisses et elle entreprît de laver le reste de son corps.

\- Pour d'autres encore la stase cryogénique n'a jamais pris fin. Certaines personnes profitent de ce fait pour trouver les abris dont c'est le cas et en vendre les occupants.

Elle acheva de le laver et s'empara d'une brosse pour entreprendre de démêler les cheveux résistaient toujours.

\- L'entreprise pour laquelle je travaille revend les gens comme toi. Ceux qui ont été près du mauvais abri au mauvais moment.

\- Je suis… un esclave?

\- Tu piges vite l'angelot. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu te souvenais de ta vie avant, je me trompe?

Il secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais cela ne voulait par dire que ça devait lui faire plaisir.

\- Plus vite tu accepteras ton sort mieux ça sera pour toi. Ce n'est pas tellement comme si tu avais le choix, c'est juste le destin. Et qui sait, peut-être bien que ce sera moi qui hériterai de toi. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de lui faire signe de sortir de la bassine.

Il extirpa son corps jeune, mais chétif et se sécha avec la serviette qu'elle lui lança.

\- Hum, tu es plutôt maigrelet même avec ta gueule de chérubin, je dois surement avoir quelque chose pour toi tout de même… Elle disparut dans une penderie et revint avec un peignoir qui aurait pratiquement pu faire à un enfant. Il l'enfila sous le regard amusé de Mél alors qu'elle faisait jouer ses doigts dans ses boucles rousses.

\- Bon aller, dernier coup de brosse et tu vas rejoindre les autres. Bien que je ne dirais pas non à te garder pour moi.

Les remarques de Mél le mettaient mal à l'aise, aussi évita-t-il son regard et se laissa-t-il docilement peigner les cheveux. Une fois en ordre sa tignasse tombait en ondulant sous ses épaules. La rousse lui indiqua une porte il vit bientôt Ashan au loin, entouré d'une vingtaine d'autres jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes également en peignoir. Ils étaient tous alignés en rang face à lui et le nouveau venu n'eut aucun mal à trouver ça place alors que mél. rejoignait Ashan, lui délégant par le fait même le bracelet jumeau.

\- Vous êtes prêt ?


	2. Dame Natalia

La dame en sarrau sortit de la porte que le large dos d'Ashan. Elle gribouilla de nouveau quelque chose sur sa tablette avant de lever le regard vers la ligne d'esclave qui attendait bien sagement, collier au cou.

\- Bien, la VIP est déjà en place. Vous maintenez la ligne, vous placez face à elle et baissez les yeux. Vous ne bougez ou parlez que si on vous l'ordonne. J'attends de vous votre entière coopération, surtout ceux qui sont avec nous depuis peu. Son regard s'attarda sur le jeune homme aux boucles blondes

Elle leur tourna le dos et entra dans la pièce, d'abord suivit de Mél et le premier esclave la suivit rapidement. À la queue leu leu, la tête baissée, ils s'engouffrèrent par la porte, ne disant mot, toute résistance semblant abandonné depuis déjà longtemps. Ashan ferma la porte une fois que tous furent entrés.

L'angelot comme il avait été surnommé par Mél un peu plus tôt observa vaguement la pièce dans laquelle il était entré. Il était confus, déjà sa nouvelle réalité lui semblait improbable à la fois découvrait-il un monde différent de celui qu'il avait laissé, mais également devait-il faire face au fait qu'il ignorait qui il était et qu'on l'imposait à un rôle où il serait tout simplement soumis au désir d'un autre être humain. Du moins c'était ce qu'il supposait, qui sait si le monde à l'extérieur était aussi humain que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé ?

Du coin de l'œil il lui sembla qu'ils étaient dans un salon, comme tous les autres esclaves il se tenait le dos droit, la tête baissé. Un fauteuil qui aurait jadis pu être d'un grand luxe leur faisait face, mais il semblait avoir du vécu… Beaucoup de vécu. En fait tout le reste de la pièce semblait être dans le même état, une pièce jadis luxueuse qui avait passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Avec réflexion il réalisa que si les pièces précédentes n'avaient pas ce cachet de luxe passé, elles semblaient néanmoins avoir vécu la même misère. Une ampoule grésilla dans un coin de la pièce.

Une dame était assise sur le canapé, mais il ne voyait que très peu d'elle. Une paire de bottes noire, le bas d'une robe noire et les pans d'un manteau d'un cuir brun usé. Elle se leva, le bruit de ses épais talons martelant le sol plus ou moins égal.

\- Vous avez fait un effort sur la qualité cette fois.

C'était une constatation, froide.

\- J'espère que vous trouverez quelque chose qui vous plaira.

C'était la voix de l'homme en complet, il semblait un tantinet nerveux. L'angelot se sentit observé, en fait il avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande parmi tant d'autres dans une boucherie. Non on ne le conduisait pas à l'abattoir, cela avait été fait il y a longtemps, lorsqu'il était entré dans cet abri…

\- Lui là-bas, faites l'approcher.

Ashan s'approcha d'un jeune homme légèrement plus âgé que l'angelot. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille étaient dru, hérissés. L'angelot rebaissa rapidement les yeux alors que l'autre esclave se faisait amener au-devant de celle qu'ils avaient désignée comme une VIP.

Pendant quelques minutes elle le jaugea, posa des questions de toute sorte, allant jusqu'à le faire parler pour évaluer sa voix. Finalement elle se décida.

\- Je le prends.

\- Je suis heureux que vous ayez fait votre choix dame Natalia… Elle interrompit l'homme en complet.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé.

Ses talons résonnèrent de nouveau. S'approchant dans la direction de l'angelot.

\- Lui.

L'angelot senti la main d'Ashan dans son dos, l'inciter à avancer. Il avança, gardant les yeux baissés. Il fut finalement au-devant de la femme aux talons. Il sentit une main féminine se glisser sous son menton, lui tenir fermement la mâchoire, l'incitant à relever la tête. Elle le vit autant qu'il la vit à cet instant. Elle put observer ses joues creuses et son regard qui se teintait comme un ciel oragé. Quant-à-elle, elle portait ses cheveux courts, mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa féminité, un air rusé se dégageait de son regard noisette ni réellement brun, ni réellement vert, lui donnant des airs limites espiègle. Chez elle transpirait cette attitude que ce permettent ceux qui ont toujours deux coups d'avance et s'amuse à voir les autres tentés de les déjoué. Une confiance et une assurance qui frôlait l'amusement d'avoir compris quelque chose qui échappait aux autres. Une prédatrice mielleuse, ces deux mots étaient probablement ceux qui s'appliquaient le mieux à la demoiselle qui le jugeait. Elle était plus grande que lui, mais cela dit ce n'était pas bien difficile étant donné qu'il n'était pas très grand.

\- Brianna ?

Une femme aux maigre cheveux roux sortie de l'ombre. Natalia se retourna en direction de ladite Brianna, un sourire éclairant ses traits.

\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, quel est la chance que Vance me Nuke ?

\- Ma belle tu vas créer une seconde apocalypse.

\- Alors je le prends aussi…

La suite se déroula étrangement rapidement. M. Slav, l'homme au complet semblait être sur le point de bondir de joie alors que Natalia et Brianna lui remettaient une boite métallique remplie de bouchon de NukaCola. En échange de quoi les bracelets jumeaux aux colliers des deux esclaves furent remis aux demoiselles. Mél quant-à-elle semblait dérangé qu'il ait été acheté, mais cela n'avait rien d'incompréhensible. Ils furent conduits par Ashan au travers de quelques pièces avant d'être sortis à l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit. Mais l'angelot réussi à distinguer une caravane a laquelle semblait être attelé deux… ou plutôt quatre bœufs ? Ashan les installa à l'intérieur, et monta la garde. L'autre esclave se pencha vers l'angelot.

\- Tu fais partie de la dernière livraison ?

\- Semblerait…

\- Dehors, c'est des brahmines, des bovins à deux têtes…

L'angelot haussa le sourcil, étonné.

\- Est-ce que tes souvenirs ont commencé à revenir ?

Il secoua la tête, négativement.

\- Vaut mieux pas… C'est plus dur ensuite…

\- Toi tu te souviens ?

\- Juste quelque flashs… Des sentiments heureux, mais aussi de la peur…

Des bruits au-dehors les firent taire. Bientôt les deux femmes prirent place dans la caravane et souhaitèrent un au revoir à Ashan et autres qui étaient présents à l'extérieur. Brianna cogna deux coups à l'avant de la caravane avant de s'exclamer :

\- En route Sandy, on doit être rentré avant la fin de la nuit!

La caravane se mit en branle et l'on entendit les brahmines souffler. Pendant ce temps l'angelot gardait la tête baissée, ne sachant trop comment agir.

\- Regarde-moi.

Il releva prudemment la tête, jusqu'à croiser le regard de Natalia. Son collier le démangeait, lui tendant une lourdeur inconfortable dans son cou.

\- As-tu un nom dont tu te rappelles ?

\- Non…

Brianna s'interposa.

\- Tu dois dire maîtresse. À la fin de chaque phrase. Compris ?

\- Oui… Maîtresse.

Natalia eut un sourire en coin satisfait.

\- Tu apprends vite, c'est déjà ça.

Elle se tourna vers l'esclave aux cheveux foncés.

\- Et toi, tu te souviens de ton nom ?

\- Oui, maîtresse.

\- Quel est-il?

\- Anthony, maîtresse.

Natalia et Brianna se lancèrent un regard, elles semblèrent acquiescer.

\- Tu pourras garder ton nom, il est convenable, mais tu devras répondre même si moi ou une autre personne venions à t'affubler de certains surnoms. C'est clair ?

\- Bien entendu, maîtresse.

\- Cela va pour toi aussi, elle s'adressait à l'angelot. On te trouvera également un nom, mais pour l'instant réponds à tout ce que l'on te propose.

\- Oui maîtresse.

Natalia hocha la tête et prit un air songeur.

\- Quelque chose en D, il me semble que s'a t'irais bien. Elle se tourna vers Brianna.

\- Daniel ? David ? Damien ? Dorian ?

\- Damien. J'aime bien Damien…

Elle se retourna vers l'angelot.

\- Hey bien Damien, Anthony, bienvenu dans notre petite entreprise…

Brianna se mit à rire, comme si cette invitation n'avait rien de très amical…


	3. Bienvenue à la maison

Le voyagement avait vécu très peu d'interruption. Damien avait pu comprendre qu'ils avaient eu affaire à une créature sauvage hostile et que l'un des brahmines avait été brièvement blessé, mais ils arrivaient à destination alors qu'une lueur dorée éclairait l'horizon. De tout le voyage Brianna et Natalia avaient discuté dans leur coin, Natalia lui jetait de temps à autre des regards auxquels il ne savait comment répondre. Elle avait ce sourire en coin, ce sourire de chat qui garde une souris entre ses pattes. Anthony avait réussi à s'endormir, et il avait incontestablement le sommeil lourd.

Lorsque la caravane s'immobilisa complètement, Brianna sortie rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres. Natalia la suivit peu après, se mouvant avec grâce en dehors de l'embarcation. La voix de Brianna retentit à l'extérieur.

Sandy, fais-les débarquer, amène le blond dans les quartiers de Nat et l'autre à la même place que les autres recrues.

Damien poussa du pied Anthony, qui s'éveilla en grommelant. Il observa autour de lui, désorienté avant que ses souvenirs ne semblent lui revenir.

Sandy écarta les pans de la caravane, se dévoilant comme une jeune femme aux allures de poupée. Des yeux trop grands, des cheveux trop roses, un nez trop retroussé, des joues trop rondes, une bouche trop enfantine. Ses cheveux étaient coupés avec précision, cadrant son visage triangulaire d'un accent encore davantage géométrique. Une sympathique petite poupée, si ce n'est qu'elles les regardaient avec un air mauvais. À dire vrai elle regardait Damien avec un air mauvais. Si ses yeux avaient pu lui ouvrir le vendre et réduire ses entrailles en charpie, cela aurait été fait depuis longtemps. Trois fois. Elle affichait par contre une totale indifférence face à Anthony.

Allez debout, et suivez-moi.

Anthony s'exécuta, grommelant un «Oui madame». La poupée aux cheveux roses eut un rire cynique.

Oublie les formalités, gamin, moi c'est Sandy, juste Sandy.

Damien s'exécuta également, gardant une certaine distance entre lui et cette jeune femme qui semblait avoir des raisons quelconques de vouloir sa mort. Ils descendirent à leur tour de la caravane pour se retrouver devant un édifice qui avait certainement connu de meilleurs jours. Les fenêtres semblaient être placardées, seules les portes principales étaient entrouvertes, néanmoins leur verre avait été obscurci. Une lueur jaunâtre s'en échappait. Sandy entrouvrit la porte, leur faisant signe de passer.

Un hôtel. Ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée d'un hôtel qui comme tout le reste de ce qui se trouvait à l'entour d'eux semblait avoir connu de meilleur jour. Néanmoins un effort avait été fait. L'endroit était propre, accueillant dans une certaine limite et les murs affichaient un papier peint floral plus ou moins crème avec lequel le velours bordeaux subsistant ne jurait pas trop. L'endroit était passablement désert si ce n'est qu'un jeune homme affichait un air passablement ennuyé derrière le comptoir de réception. De chaque côté du bureau, un escalier menait vers l'étage supérieur.

Lu' Kev' ! Sandy lui fit un signe de la main avant de pousser une petite porte où un écriteau indiquant «Personnel autorisé seulement» survivait de peine et de misère. Anthony la suivit docilement, passablement indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui alors que Damien était plus méfiant.

Vas-y mon mignon, c'est pas dangereux. La voix de «Kev» le persuada de franchir le pas qui lui restait, il s'engouffrait alors dans un long couloir parsemé de portes sur lesquels des noms étaient inscrits. Ils débouchèrent finalement dans une salle où une dizaine de personnes, plus de femmes que d'hommes, discutaient l'air fatigué. Ils étaient tous peu habillés, même voir provoquant, mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger outre mesure et tous portaient un collier similaire. Des esclaves. Sandy se racla la gorge, attirant leur attention.

Les filles vous avez un nouvel ami. Expliquez-lui les bases j'suis pas d'humeur. Elle attrapa ensuite le bras de Damien et fit demi tour dans le long du couloir tandis qu'Anthony semblait bénéficier d'un accueil chaleureux. De retour au hall d'entrer Damien suivit Sandy en haut des escaliers suite à quoi elle se dirigea vers un ascenseur. Il n'y avait pas énormément de place à l'intérieur, mais il semblait toujours fonctionnel. Un silence inconfortable régnait dans l'habitat alors qu'ils grimpaient de deux étages. Sandy avait les poings crispés et tapait à répétition du pied.

Un « Ding » net retentit, annonçant leur arrivé au palier. Sandy quitta l'habitacle d'un pas pressé, Damien la suivit calmement, serrant son peignoir contre lui. Cet étage était particulièrement sombre. Seules quelques lanternes accrochées au mur ou déposer au sol éclairent le corridor qui ne donnait que sur peu de portes. Sans hésitation elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur la droite. Elle s'y engouffra rapidement et lorsque Damien l'eut rejoint elle claqua rapidement la porte.

Que ce soit bien clair, restes à ta place, déjà que tu me gonfles j'veux pas t'voir traîner là où t'as pas à faire! Pour l'instant tu ne passes pas cette porte, Dame Natalia va venir s'occuper de toi bientôt.

Elle semblait exaspérer et elle se fit un devoir de quitter la chambre en claquant la porte, le laissant seul dans ce qui semblait être une chambre démesurément grande. Damien, haussa un sourcil face à l'attitude de Sandy, mais ne put placer mot. Il s'aventura alors dans la pièce. Un lit imposant prenait beaucoup d'espace et semblait être dans un état remarquable comparé à tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis son réveil. Un grand bureau s'opposait au lit, sur celui-ci une quantité impressionnante de dossiers s'accumulaient sans pour autant que cela soit désorganisé. Près du bureau une menait à une penderie remarquablement grande où une quantité modeste de vêtements en bon état était accrochée. Une autre porte, un peu plus sur la gauche donnait quant à elle sur une salle de bain, qui bien que très belle, portait encore les marques de l'apocalypse avec sa céramique fendue par plusieurs endroits. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, il sursauta de surprise en remarquant que Natalia s'était assise sur le bord du lit sans un bruit et le dévisageait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Alors mon chaton, on explore ?


End file.
